Guardian
by SummerKiss88
Summary: And then what happened? Well, as most would say, they fell in love. Percy Jackson, a high school grad, has no clue what to do with his future. But he soon finds out that his life holds much more than he expected when he meets the girl with the gray eyes. No gods. AU. R&R!
1. Eyes

**1. Eyes**

**Percy Jackson looked out at the sun setting horizon from his New York apartment. It was the night he had been waiting for and dreading for the past year. It was the night of his high school graduation dinner party. Yep. That's right Percy Jackson actually graduated high school. **

**After being kicked out of nine different schools, most adults thought the day would never come when they would see the troubled kid with the sea green eyes hold a diploma. His mother, Sally Jackson, always had some faith in him that he would graduate. Most parents would be discouraged after getting nine different letters saying that their child would no longer have the privilege of attending that school. Most parents would be discouraged after attending countless teacher conferences and hearing the same thing: "He's a nice kid, Mrs. Jackson. But he's just not getting any better." And most parents would be discouraged when their kid came home many times with a black eye saying, "He started it."**

**Sally was never discouraged, though. And Percy really admired her for that. He was proud of himself for getting that diploma. But he was also scared. What was he going to do once high school was over? College was a scary thought. He didn't even bother applying for any Universities given the fact that he was just trying to make it through his last year of high school without any distractions. As his gaze wandered to the towering sky scrapers, he wondered. What would come next?**

**Thirty minutes. Percy had thirty minutes until the dinner started. The dinner almost his entire graduating class would be attending. He already knew how it would go down. There would be tables of brainiacs talking about the schools they got into and debating on whose GPAs were better. Then there would be all the jocks talking about the sports scholarships they got. Then there would be the parents conversing with one another about how proud they were of their kids. And then there would be him. A dyslexic and ADHD trouble maker who barely graduated with a C average. **

**People talked to him at school though. He wasn't a total loner. His good looks saved him. With black, slightly messy hair and those piercing green eyes, he wasn't hard to look at. He never had a girlfriend though. Part of the reason was the fact that he usually didn't stay long enough at one school to get close with any girls. Another reason was that he had trust issues when it came to having a girl in his life. He had never met his real father. **

**His mom told him he was lost at sea when Percy was a baby. Sally was never truly the same after that. She remarried, but that didn't work out. Percy's stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, was an A-class jerk. Gabe was horrible to Sally, always taking her for granted and treating Percy like week old garbage sitting out in the sun. Percy hated him. Luckily, Sally divorced Gabe a few years ago and he has been out of their lives for good. **

**After Gabe, Sally started dating a teacher at Goode High School (another school Percy got the pleasure of getting kicked out of) named Paul Blofis. Paul treated Sally well, and Percy was glad for that. But he noticed the looks Sally would get in her eyes whenever something reminded her of the ocean. Percy's real father loved the ocean. And ironically, he was lost at sea. Percy knew Sally would never get over the fact his dad was gone. And that's what terrified Percy of getting too attached with a girl. He couldn't imagine loving someone who could just leave him in a second.**

**10 minutes before the dinner party. Percy decided to actually get inside the apartment and make him self look somewhat presentable. After deciding on a nice shirt with some black pants and a leather jacket, he rushed to the living room to meet his mom. Sally smiled when she saw him. "I'm so proud of you, Percy." She said warmly. **

**_Proud_. Percy rarely ever heard that word. It sounded foreign to him. The car ride over to the venue was somewhat awkward for Percy. His mom kept ranting about how she knew he would graduate, despite getting kicked out of nine schools. She just knew it. Percy felt a little embarrassed. His mother had so much more hope in him than he did. **

**When they finally arrived, Percy felt even more awkward. He knew he would, though. He didn't spend over half an hour on his balcony thinking about how easy this night would be. All of his classmates were talking about the next steps in their lives. Percy frantically searched for his best friend Grover while Sally made small talk with some of the parents. "Grover!" he called as he spotted him by the buffet. "Hey man!" Grover greeted, scooping up an enchilada. "We made it, Perce." **

**Percy laughed. "We did man. Hey, they have enchiladas?"**

"**Duh, I wouldn't come to this stupid thing if they didn't."**

**Percy laughed. Leave it to Grover to only think about food during their graduation party. Grover had been Percy's best friend since elementary school. He was shorter than Percy with a mop of reddish brown curly hair and a straggly goat-tee. Percy was really glad to have him. If it wasn't for Grover, Percy would've had some really lonely years. **

**"So Percy, what are you going to do now, since high school is over?" Grover asked. Percy shrugged. He really hated this question. "I do****n't know, man. Maybe do something that involves the ocean. Get into a school with marine biology or something." But Percy knew that was a far fetched dream. He could barely stay in high school. How would he make it in college without managing to get kicked out? And marine biology? Please. Percy had a hard time staying awake in any science class. But he loved the ocean. And he hated the fact that he did. The ocean took away his father. But still, ever since he was a little kid, he would beg Sally to take him to the beach whenever she could. **

**"What about you, Grover? Any big plans?" Percy questioned. Grover's eyes lit up. "Well it's not a job, but I've been researching this nature group that has campaigns to save our forests, and-." Percy started to tune him out. So even Grover knew what he wanted to do with his life. It was then someone caught his eye.**

**It was a girl he didn't recognize. He knew she didn't go to his school. Even though Percy wasn't the most popular guy, he was still observant. And he definitely knew she wasn't in his graduating class. Percy watched as she walked over to a table, her blond curls bouncing with each step. Sure she was noticeably pretty, but usually girls didn't make a huge impression on him. He then knew why he was so intent on staring at her. When she turned around, he got a good look at her eyes. They were a startling gray. A steely gray that seemed like clouds were brewing a storm in her eyes. Her gaze seemed strategic, as if she was planning on taking down every person in the room. Grover stopped talking as soon as he noticed Percy's distant look. **

**"Dude! You're not even listening to a word I'm saying!" Grover complained. Percy shushed him and adverted his gaze back to the girl. He pointed at her and spoke. "Grover, who is she?"**

.


	2. Awkward

**2. Awkward**

**Grover looked in the direction Percy was pointing. He spotted the blonde girl over at a table talking with football player Luke Castellan. "I don't know who she is." Grover replied. "Never seen her before. She didn't go to school with us, right?" Percy shook his head. He would've noticed her. But why was she talking to Luke? Sure, a lot of girls like Luke. Percy knew that. He was on the football team and he was what most teenage girls would call "a hottie". With his nice body, somewhat spiky blonde hair, and those pale blue eyes, girls were constantly trying to be the next Mrs. Castellan. **

**Percy didn't like him. He thought he was a fake. Luke would show up to school with a new girl and then dump her unexpectedly and mope around for the next few days until he found a new girl. But the sad Luke after a breakup, Percy knew it was all an act. Girls loved sensitive guys. Luke knew that. He wasn't heartbroken, he was a player. So why was this girl talking to him? Percy didn't know exactly what came over him, but he didn't want this girl to get hurt by Luke like all the others. Usually, Percy wouldn't care. But this time was different. Percy found that he did care. A lot.**

**"I'm going to go talk to her." Percy found himself say. Grover stood there dumbfounded. "_What_?" he asked incredulously. "No offence man, but she's talking to Castellan. And you know, you're-." Percy shot him his best death glare. Grover smiled sheepishly. "Why do you even want to talk to her anyways? She's just another girl falling under Luke's spell…and you walked away." Percy stormed off, away from Grover. He didn't mean to treat his friend like that, he just needed to know who this girl was.**

**As he approached her, Percy noticed how good she looked in her sleeveless gray dress. It matched her eyes. When he got closer to her, he stopped. What was he going to say to her? Percy had never really talked to a girl like this. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he was startled when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Excuse me?" A soft voice asked behind him. He whipped around to find _her_. Percy felt his breath hitch in his throat. It was the first time he really noticed her. She had a nice tan and an athletic build. Her eyes seemed to be studying him like a text book. A small smile played on her pink lips. "Um, you're blocking the punch." She said simply, waking Percy out of his daze. Immediately, he felt embarrassed. Leave it to Percy to be the awkward guy blocking the punch bowl. "Oh. Um, sorry about that." He cursed at himself. Still totally awkward. She scooted past him and grabbed a cup. He needed to talk to her. But for some reason, this seemed to become a challenge.**

**"So, um, you didn't graduate from here, right?" He mentally slapped himself. What if she got offended? What if she actually went to his school and she was mad that he never noticed her? But she simply shook her head. "Nope. I didn't graduate from here. I went to a private school." Her voice was smooth, but it had a bit of an edge to it. "What's you're name?"**

**Percy almost forgot how to respond. His name? Did she ask for his name? Apparently she did, because she was now looking at him with a confused expression. "Percy Jackson." He said, trying not to sound too lame. She smiled. "I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm here for a friend who just graduated." _Luke. _Percy thought. "Well, I uh, have to go now. My friend is, uh, eating too many enchiladas." Wow. Score one for Percy in the loser department. Before Annabeth had a chance to say anything, he scampered away from her.**

**He cursed at himself over and over in his head. Why couldn't he just talk to her like a normal person? But that was just it. He wasn't normal. He wasn't Luke. He wasn't some genius. Hell, he wasn't even Grover. At least Grover had the decency to talk to girls. He moped over to Grover who was munching away happily on his umpteenth enchilada. "You talk to her?" He said in between bites.**

**"Yeah. I talked to her. I was pathetic, though."**

**"Don't worry. She's just a girl. I bet you weren't that bad."**

**Percy's shoulders slumped. Grover was right. Annabeth was just a girl. So why was he making her such a big deal? Percy decided he needed some air. He told Grover he was going to go mingle (as if) and walked off towards the elevator. He rode up to the last floor. The dinner was being held in the ballroom of some fancy hotel, which meant that there was probably a fire escape or stairwell leading up to the roof where guests weren't allowed to venture. The elevator came to a stop and Percy scrambled out to find an exit. Finally, he reached the stairs leading up to the roof.**

**The air was much cooler up there. The wind tossed Percy's raven hair back. He let out a content sigh. This was so much better than being crammed in a ballroom with all the people he's wanted to get away from all year. Percy looked down off the ledge of the roof. All the cars zipping down the New York streets looked like tiny ants. Percy felt as if he were a god of some sort. Just had the power to swoop down and crush anything he wanted to.**

**"What are you doing up here?"**

**Percy whipped his head around to find Annabeth leaning against the doorway to the stairs. "Well I could ask you the same thing." He replied. What was she doing up here? This was supposed to be his moment to get away from things. And no offense to Annabeth, but she was kind of serving as a distraction. "My friend and his girlfriend started making out. It got awkward, so I left. Your turn. What are you doing up here?" Annabeth told him.**

**"Just getting some air."**

**"Well it's your school's graduation dinner. You should be down there."**

**"Oh, it's hardly my school."**

**Annabeth stared at him. What was he talking about? "How can it hardly be your school?" she asked. "I just don't fit in. I guess it's just weird hearing people talk about their futures when I have no idea what to do with mine." Percy couldn't believe he was confessing this to her. He barely even knew Annabeth. She walked over and sat down next to him. Both their feet were dangling off the edge off the roof. "You know," Annabeth started. "It's ok to not know what you're going to do with your life yet. How old are you?"**

**"17. I'll be 18 in August." Percy said, looking into her deep gray eyes.**

**"Exactly. You still have time. You're not even legally an adult yet." Annabeth smiled.**

**Percy let out a breath. Why was she even talking to him? She could've seen him up here, remember that he was the idiot who blabbed about his friend's enchilada problem, and then waltzed away not wanting to be seen with him. So why was she still here? As if she read his thoughts, Annabeth continued. "We shouldn't even be up here. We should be down in the ballroom, enjoying the party. Especially you, Percy."**

**"Why are you so smart"**

**Annabeth let out a laugh. "What are you talking about?"**

**"You're giving me the best advice I've heard all night and I just met you. What, are you some genius or something?"**

**Annabeth blushed. "If that's what you want to call me, then sure." It was then Annabeth noticed how green Percy's eyes were. They were a sea foam green, but with forest green rimming the iris. "Wow." She breathed.**

**Percy looked up at her. "What?" he asked.**

**"Your eyes. They're beautiful."**

**"Well I could say the same about yours."**

**And so they sat there in content silence. Annabeth had a small smile playing at her lips while Percy looked off into space. "You know," Annabeth started, breaking the silence. "I came here for a friend tonight. But he was just more interested in sucking face with some girl. I almost left. But I'm glad I didn't. It's so peaceful up here with you, Percy."**

**Percy almost choked. Annabeth actually liked being up here with him? "Who's your friend you came with?" Percy questioned.**

**"Luke Castellan."**

**Percy cringed. He should've known. Annabeth was certainly pretty enough to be one of Luke's victims. But wait a minute. If Annabeth said he was kissing some other girl…**

**"So you're not going out with him?" Percy blurted. Annabeth threw her head back and laughed, her blond curls bouncing. "No way. Luke's a total player when it comes to girls. We've known each other for ever. He's like a brother to me."**

**The green eyed boy let out a breath. So Annabeth wasn't dating Luke. For some reason this really made Percy happy. He looked over at Annabeth and said something he never thought he would say. "Say you'll go out with me."**

**"W-_what_?"**

**"Say you'll go out with me."**

**"Percy, this is ridiculous. I barely even know you."**

**"So you're saying you don't want to go out with a guy?"**

**"No, that's not what I was implying."**

**Suddenly, Percy cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Annabeth Chase doesn't want to go out with a boy!" A few walking New Yorkers looked up at the roof top to see what the commotion was about.**

**"Percy, would you shut up!"**

**"Annabeth Chase doesn't want to go out with a boy!"**

**"Percy!"**

**"Annabeth Chase doesn't want to go out with a boy."**

**"Fine!"**

**"Annabeth...wait, what?"**

**"If I go out with you, will you please shut up?"**

**Percy broke out into a huge grin. "Of course, m' lady. It's a date then. Tomorrow night."**

**Annabeth rolled her eyes. What did she just get herself into?**


	3. Whisper

3. Whisper

Percy paced back and forth in his apartment. What was he thinking asking Annabeth out? He had never been on a real date before. He wasn't thinking clearly on the rooftop. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. He was acting on his gut instinct. Percy really wanted to go on this date with Annabeth. He really did. He didn't want to screw it up, though. Shit. This was not good in Percy's book. He just needed to calm down. He still had an hour before he had to pick her up. They were going to go out to dinner and then to a new museum that opened up. Why Annabeth wanted to go to a museum on a date was a mystery to Percy, but being with a girl like Annabeth, he didn't argue. One thing calmed Percy down. Annabeth had said yes. Part of her wanted to go on this date. Even if she was doing it out of pity, Percy didn't really care. It was his chance to prove that he can be worth something.

"Percy? Are you in the living room?" Sally called from the hallway. "Yep. Just grabbing my wallet." He replied. Sally reached Percy at the door. She looked him up and down, noticing he was wearing dark jeans, a white v-neck, and the same leather jacket he wore to the graduation dinner party. "Wow Perce. You really cleaned up nicely." Sally beamed.

"Mom, please don't embarrass me before the date even starts."

"Sorry honey! I'll back off, I promise. I just can't help it that my boy is so handsome now."

Percy rolled his eyes. There was no use. Oh well. At least Annabeth wasn't coming over to his place. Percy checked the digital clock. "Got to go, mom. I'll be back…whenever." And with that, Percy left the small apartment.

Annabeth tried on this dress, she tried on that dress. This whole getting ready thing for a date was really starting to become an annoyance. Honestly, Annabeth didn't even really like wearing dresses. She'd rather be in her jean shorts and a tee or tank 24/7. But this was a date. So that meant she had to look nice.

Why did she even care so much about what she looked like tonight anyways? She had just met Percy the night before. But there was something about his sea green eyes and lop-sided grin that made him hard to dislike.

She finally settled on a slim red dress. Annabeth placed her silver owl necklace around her neck and decided she was ready. Her necklace was lucky. Annabeth had found it in an old jewelry box when she was 10. Her dad said it belonged to her mother, so it immediately became a token of luck. Annabeth had never met her mother. She had heard stories about her from her father, though. As a little girl, Annabeth used to love to jump in her daddy's lap by the fire place at night and hear stories about her mom. But then her dad got remarried. The stories stopped. She got two step brothers. And it seemed like Dr. Frederick Chase had forgotten all about Annabeth's mother.

As she got older, Annabeth didn't mind as much when her father would pay attention to her younger brothers more than her. She took on reading. And school work. Annabeth had always been advanced for her age, but after a certain age, she started getting bored in a regular classroom.

In high school, her father, Frederick, enrolled her in a private all girls academy. Annabeth was loaded with school work since her father insisted she took the top classes. To say in the least, Annabeth Chase didn't have too much of a social life. But all that didn't matter right now. She was going on a date.

Percy rang the doorbell outside the Chase residence. "Are you Percy?" Frederick asked, taking in the younger man. "Yes, sir." Percy replied. He was in his best behavior tonight. "Annabeth will be down in a moment, Percy. Please come in." Dr. Chase invited.

Percy looked around. The house seemed pretty normal. It was average size with an upstairs. Some video games and remote control cars were strewn across the coffee table in the living room. "Annabeth has a little brother?" Percy asked. Dr. Chase seemed to get a distant look in his eyes, but it was gone before Percy noticed it. "She has two younger step brothers." Before Percy had a chance to comment, Annabeth came down the stairs.

If Percy thought Annabeth looked gorgeous on the roof top the night before, then he didn't know what gorgeous was because tonight she looked stunning. "Hey, Percy." She greeted. All Percy could do was take her in. Her curly blond hair was tossed over her shoulders casually. She wore a red knee length dress and a silver owl necklace displayed around her neck. The thing Percy liked the most about Annabeth's appearance was that she was wearing a pair of old black Converse.

Annabeth looked down, noticing Percy was staring at her shoes. "These are more comfortable than some death trap heels my step mom bought me. Besides, if we run into any trouble, I can escape quickly in these."

Percy looked up. "What do you mean?"

"It's New York. You never know. Besides, I always have a plan."

Percy smiled. They were talking. This was a good sign. He should probably leave the house though. After saying good bye to Dr. Chase, Percy and Annabeth embarked on their date.

"Percy! Look at the detail on the marble of these columns!" Percy had never seen someone appreciate a museum as much as Annabeth did. "Yeah. Those are great columns, Annabeth." Percy replied. They were walking in a section of the museum all designed in Greek style architecture. Annabeth stopped. "I'm sorry. You're probably really bored here."

"No! Are you kidding me? I love admiring columns and pillars and such." Percy smiled. Annabeth laughed. "You don't have to pretend, Percy. But thanks for taking me here. I really wanted to see it."

Percy slid his hand into Annabeth's. It was a gesture he was really nervous about, but since she didn't pull away or laugh at his sweaty palms, he seemed much happier about the whole holding hands thing. "Come on. We still have two hours before your curfew. I want to show you something." Percy whispered.

They drove in Percy's black Mustang away from the city. "Percy, where the hell are we going? If we drive any further, we won't make it back in time." Annabeth whined.

"Hold on. We're almost there."

They stopped at a beach on the outskirts of the city. The waves of the Atlantic rolled up on the shore and crashed against the rocks. The sun had already set, but the moon shone down on the two, illuminating their surroundings. "I don't think I've ever been to this beach." Annabeth told him. Percy sported a small smile. "My mom used to take me down here when I was younger all the time." Percy told her. His smile faded. "We stopped going here as often a few years ago. It reminded my mom too much of my dad."

Annabeth started walking down the shoreline. Percy followed her. "What happened with your dad?" she asked. Percy had a distant expression on his face. "I'm sorry. Am I asking too much?" Annabeth feared.

"No. My dad was lost at sea. I never met him."

"Percy, I'm really sorry."

A silence set over them. Annabeth gave Percy's hand a little squeeze for reassurance.

"I never met my mom." Annabeth said.

Percy looked into her gray eyes. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I'm not really sure exactly. My dad never told me the full story. He used to tell me about my mom all the time, before he got remarried. I'm not sure what happened to her. Maybe she died right after I was born. Maybe she never actually married my dad."

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist. He knew the feeling of not knowing what happened to your parent.

The wind started to pick up. Annabeth snuggled in closer to Percy. Neither one was talking, but they were ok with that. It was as if they had a silent agreement: Let's just enjoy this moment. Without thinking, Percy leaned his head closer to Annabeth's. He was going to attempt something risky. Annabeth looked up at him, noticing his face inching closer to hers. He closed his green eyes. Their lips met.

Percy didn't want to pull away. If he had it his way, he was perfectly fine with kissing Annabeth for eternity. Her lips were soft and matched right in with his. The kiss started innocent. But that part didn't last long. After they both made it clear that neither one was going to pull away anytime soon, the kiss got more passionate. Annabeth kissed Percy over and over, loving the way he felt against her lips. Eventually, they broke apart and stared into eachother's eyes.

Annabeth studied Percy's face and whispered, "Please don't leave. Please don't be like my mom."

Percy smiled warmly at her. "Only if you wont be like my dad."


	4. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

4. Double Trouble

Percy walked into his apartment a little after mid night. He had dropped Annabeth off at her house right at her curfew. He smiled. This date had gone surprisingly well. Sally was already in bed, so Percy just sat on the couch, careful not to wake her.

All night he couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth. Was this a good sign? He thought so. He loved the sarcastic comments she would make under her breath. He loved her natural curls, and how she didn't work too hard on her appearance. But the thing Percy loved the most about Annabeth was that she liked him back.

The next morning Percy met Grover for coffee. As Percy walked through the doors of the shop, he spotted Grover right away. "Hey man. How was the date?" Grover asked, giving him a man hug.

"It went surprisingly well." Percy shrugged. Grover raised an eye brow.

"She actually showed up?" he asked. Percy shot him a glare. "Joking!" Grover claimed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"So how's Juniper?" Percy asked. Juniper was Grover's girlfriend. Like Grover, she was an Earth enthusiast. In fact, they met at some "save the polar bears" convention.

"She's great. In fact, she should meet Annabeth. We should double date." Grover stated. Percy was a little reluctant. Was it too soon to double date? He hadn't known Annabeth very long, and he didn't want to ruin anything.

"I'll ask Annabeth about it."

a.a.a

Annabeth rolled over in her bed. She groaned as she sat up, just waking up from a dreamless sleep. What time was it anyways? She checked the clock by her bed. Crap! It was already almost 11.

Annabeth dashed down the stairs to find her father drinking coffee and reading the newspaper next to her step mom. Her brothers were playing video games in the living room.

"Well, it looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." Dr. Chase regarded Annabeth. "Sorry," she replied. "I slept in a little."

"How was it with Percy last night?" Her dad asked.

"It was really nice." Annabeth said simply.

She grabbed a bagel and headed up to her room. Annabeth did her normal morning routine to get ready. As she was pulling on a navy blue tank, she heard her cell ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth, it's Percy."

Annabeth smiled, hearing his voice. "What's up?" She asked.

"Wanna meet for lunch? My friend just opened up a new restaurant."

"Sounds great."

a.a.a

And so it went like that. Percy and Annabeth would meet somewhere, have a good time, and then wait for their next date. Annabeth was Percy's drug. It was like he couldn't get enough of her.

To Percy, Annabeth wasn't just your average girl. She was smart. She was tough. Yet, she opened up to you if you had her trust. Percy sure hoped Annabeth trusted him. He thought so, since she told him about her mom. And Percy decided he trusted her too.

They got each other. They depended on each other. With each date it seemed they liked each other more and more.

A week had gone by since they first met. Percy and Annabeth decided to take a walk in Central Park. It was a nice day and there wasn't too much smog blocking the sunshine.

"So Annabeth, what do you think about double dates?" Percy asked her.

"I don't know. I've never been on one. Well unless you count this one time Luke made me pretend to be his girlfriend to make this other girl jealous." Annabeth replied.

Percy furrowed his eye brows. That made him mad. Leave it to Luke to take Annabeth for granted.

"Well my friend Grover and his girlfriend Juniper want to double date sometime." Percy told her.

Annabeth contemplated the information. She wrinkled her forehead, deep in thought. Percy laughed.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing. I just think it's cute how you have to think everything through so deeply."

Annabeth smiled. "I'm a thinker. It's like I'm a brain child or something. Sure, I'll go on double date."

"Awesome," Percy said as he wrapped his arm around her slim waist. "But I have to warn you, Grover's kind of a dork."

Annabeth laughed. "It's ok. I'm a dork too."

"Yeah, but you're a hot dork. There's a difference."

a.a.a

"Percy! What should I wear?" Annabeth called from her room. It was the night of their double date. Percy was over at Annabeth's house while her parents were out seeing a movie. They were just waiting for the nanny to come watch her younger brothers.

"Just wear something nice. What ever you wear, you'll look nice. So it doesn't really matter." Percy replied from the hallway.

"That doesn't really help, you know."

A few minutes later, Annabeth walked out wearing a simple white dress made of light fabric that was short in the front and got longer in the back. Her hair was made up into a slightly messy bun. On her feet she wore her beat up black Converse. And of course, she had her owl necklace displayed above her chest.

Percy broke out into a huge grin. "You look beautiful, Annabeth."

a.a.a

They spotted Grover and Juniper at a booth at the end of the restaurant. Grover picked the restaurant, so they were eating at some really fancy expensive all natural foods place. Everything on the menu was vegetarian and organic. To Grover, it was heaven. To Percy, it was like eating vegetables for dessert.

"Hey Grover. This is Annabeth." Percy introduced, as Annabeth and Grover shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Annabeth. This is my girlfriend Juniper." Grover said, motioning to the girl next to him.

Juniper had light brown hair and green eyes. She had a splash of freckles across her nose and was wearing no make up. "It's nice to finally meet you, Annabeth." Juniper greeted.

The night was going well. Percy actually choked down the food while Grover and Juniper ate it like it was their last meal. "Did you guys hear about what's happening with the army right now?" Grover asked everyone at the table. Simultaneous "No's" and "What happened?" came from everyone.

"A bunch of tanks got bombed over seas. We lost a lot of soldiers. I heard the army is recruiting a lot of guys to join. More than usual." Grover stated.

"Oh that's a shame." Juniper said, frowning. "We should start a campaign to raise money!"

After dinner, they all walked around the city for a while. But then Grover and Juniper said they had a charity walk to do the next day, so they left.

Annabeth buried her head into Percy's chest as they walked. He smelled faintly like the ocean. She let out a yawn.

Percy chuckled. "You getting tired?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Come on then. Let's get you home."

They walked over to Percy's car. As they headed over, they noticed a couple in front of a house having some sort of argument.

"Oh please don't leave, Tom!" The woman cried.

"The army needs me right now, Victoria," The man said.

Percy tightened his grip around Annabeth as they walked past the sad couple. So what Grover was talking about was true. Percy decided he didn't need to worry about that right now, though. Right now he had to take his beautiful girlfriend home.

When they got to Annabeth's house, they stopped outside her door. "I had a great time tonight," Annabeth said. "Even though Grover made us eat foods I didn't even know were edible."

Percy let out a laugh and kissed her. It wasn't a super passionate kiss, but it was enough to show that they both cared. Percy pulled away, smiling at her.

"Goodnight, Annabeth."

"Goodnight, Percy."


	5. Movies

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Titanic**

**A/N: I don't know what Annabeth's step mom is named in the books, if she even had a name. So I just made one up for her :) **

5. Movies

It had been a month since Percy and Annabeth had started dating. They loved spending time with each other. They would go out. Or they would hang out at each other's houses. They didn't really care. They just wanted to be with each other.

Annabeth walked down to breakfast. She noticed her mom and step brothers weren't there. Only her dad sat at his usual spot with coffee and newspaper in his hand. "Where are Helen and the boys?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh they went to get doughnuts. I'm glad they went out. I want to talk about something with you. Sit down."

Annabeth did as she was told.

"So that boy, Percy. Do you really like him?" Dr. Chase started.

"Dad, where are you going with this?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Well summer's not going to last forever. Pretty soon, you'll be starting your first year of college."

"I know." Annabeth replied. "I'm still not sure where I want to go. I thought I could have another year to decide. I'm only 17, dad."

"I thought we agreed on Harvard for law school." Dr. Chase said.

"No, dad. You agreed on Harvard. I want to be an architect."

Dr. Chase sighed. There was no use with this girl. "Well where is Percy going to college?" He asked.

"He doesn't know yet."

"Well what kind of job does he want to get."

"He doesn't know yet."

Dr. Chase had an irritated look on his face.

"Annabeth, you're too smart for this. You need someone who can support you."

"Dad, we're still young! Are you saying Percy's not good enough for me? Because honestly I think it's the other way around." Annabeth said exasperatedly.

"That's nonsense, Annabeth. We can discuss this later."

Annabeth stormed off to her room. How could her dad talk about Percy like that? So what if he hadn't figured out what he wanted to do in the future? She was happy with him, and that's all that mattered. So why couldn't her dad see it that way?

Annabeth's phone buzzed. She looked at it. She had one new text from Percy. It read: "Hey, babe. Movies at my place tonight."

Annabeth smiled. Perfect. This is just what she needed. She needed to spend time with her boyfriend. She needed to get away from her dad for a while.

a.a.a

Annabeth walked into the Jackson residence and was greeted be Percy's strong arms wrapped around her and the faint scent of the ocean.

"What movie are we watching?" Annabeth asked.

Percy chuckled. "_Titanic_. My mom isn't home right now, so feel free to cry all you want."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I've seen that movie like 20 times."

They sat on his couch snuggled close together as they watched the film. The lights were off, making the TV the only source of dim light. Annabeth loved this movie. She had cried the first time she watched it, but after that, she didn't shed any tears the other times she saw it.

But tonight was a little different. Tonight she had someone she really cared about watching it with her. She pictured Percy in Jack's position. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Annabeth, are you already crying?" Percy asked.

Annabeth blushed. "Well I don't know. I just started picturing you as Jack. And we both know how it ends." She looked down.

Percy lifted her chin up and looked into her stormy eyes. "I think it's a great ending."

"What are you talking about? It's supposed to be sad."

"Well it is. But it makes you think about the time Jack and Rose actually got to spend with each other. It just shows you that you can't take love for granted. Live every moment."

Annabeth stared at him. "When did you get so smart?"

Percy laughed and hugged her close. "I think you're rubbing off on me."

Percy kissed Annabeth on the temple.

"Just try not to bawl too loud throughout the rest of it. The neighbors might call the cops."

He earned a swift punch in the arm.

a.a.a

Percy woke up on the couch the next morning. He smiled to himself. Last night was great. He and Annabeth had finished their movie without any calls from the renters next door and they had a wicked make out session.

Now, don't get all mad at Percy for still fantasizing about it. But Annabeth was his girlfriend. And let's face it, Annabeth's not hideous. So when the two are thrown on a couch together in a dimly lit room, hormones are going to create a chemical reaction. Percy's a teenage boy. Sue him.

Percy walked over to the kitchen to get some breakfast. There was hardly anything edible. Sighing, he grabbed his jacket and headed over to Starbucks.

He got in line to order his black coffee when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find none other than Luke Castellan.

"Luke?" Percy asked. He was confused. Why would he want to talk to him?

"Hey. You're Percy Jackson, right?" Luke said, flashing a brilliant set of pearly whites.

"Um, yeah. We graduated in the same class."

"And you're dating Annabeth Chase, right?"

Percy frowned. Where was Luke going with this?

"That's right."

"Well, I just wanted to say congrats, man. She's not an easy one to get." Luke clapped Percy on the back.

A girl walked up next to Luke. She had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She was dressed from head to toe in all black. "Luke, who's this?" She asked.

"This is Percy Jackson. And you'll never guess who he's dating." Luke told her.

The girl stared at him.

"Annabeth Chase." Luke smirked.

The girl looked shocked. "No way. Our Annabeth?"

"The one and only." Luke said with a smug look.

Percy was getting more and more confused. Who was this girl? How did she know Annabeth? She and Luke were talking as if Percy wasn't standing there.

"So, who are you?" Percy finally asked the girl.

"Luke! You didn't even tell him who I was?" The girl screeched.

Percy took a step back. The girl looked really intimidating all of a sudden. But Luke just stood there like he was used to her behavior.

"I'm Thalia Grace. Annabeth's old friend. God, I haven't seen her in ages! We go way back. Like way, way back. How is she? Is she sill in to buildings? Oh shit. I'm rambling again."

"You done, Thals?" Luke rolled his eyes.

Percy just stood there dumbstruck between the two. All he wanted was a cup of coffee.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Thalia." Percy said, awkwardly.

"I don't blame you for wanting to leave us, Percy." Luke laughed.

"Tell Annie I say hi!" Thalia begged.

"Will do." Percy said quickly as he rushed to the door.

Percy practically ran back to his apartment. Luke was acting strange. He barely even noticed Percy in high school. So why was he suddenly taking an interest in talking to him now?

It must have something to do with Annabeth. Luke was never this nice to people. Percy knew that. He was going to find out what Luke was up to. Because Percy knew it wasn't good.


	6. A Letter

6. A Letter

Percy went over to Annabeth's house after his encounter with Luke. Dr. Chase opened the door. Instead of his usual stern yet kind face, Annabeth's dad's expression was just stern when he saw that it was Percy.

"Good morning Dr. Chase. Is Annabeth here?" Percy asked shyly.

"She's up in here room." Frederick replied curtly, closing the front door behind them.

Percy dashed up the stairs. He came to a halt when he reached Annabeth's door and gave a few knocks. "Come in." Annabeth called.

Percy walked through her door. Annabeth had her back turned. She obviously didn't realize it was him who walked in. She was sitting in the middle of her room in a pair of sweat like shorts and a gray tank top. Her curly hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Surrounding her was a bunch of papers.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sprung up from her position, her cheeks a little flushed.

"Percy! I didn't know you were coming over!" Annabeth said frantically.

Percy chuckled lightly.

"Why are you so embarrassed? What are those?" He asked, pointing at the papers around her.

"Oh. Those are, um, blue prints."

"Blue prints? For what?"

Annabeth looked over at them strewn across the floor.

"Nothing particular. I just like studying them."

"You are the only person I know who actually likes studying in the middle of summer." Percy laughed.

"Well, I don't like studying a bunch of school work." Annabeth defended. "I only like looking at blue prints because I want to be an architect. I'm not _that_ much of a nerd."

And before they knew it, they were both laughing.

"Not that I don't like you over at my house or anything, but why are you here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well it's kind of weird, actually. I saw Luke Castellan at Starbucks today. He actually talked to me. Crazy, right?" Percy admitted.

"Well what did he talk about?"

"He actually introduced me to someone you know."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Do you know a Thalia Grace?"

Annabeth literally leapt in the air. "No way!" She squealed. "She's in town?"

"So I take it you do know her?" Percy clarified.

"I've known her since I was 7. We were best friends. But when we turned 15, her dad sent her to some all girls archery thing out in the middle of no where. He said it would keep her out of trouble. As I'm sure you noticed, she's…impulsive."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I got that."

Percy checked his watch. It was almost 4. Sally needed him back at the apartment to help set up for her dinner party. "Annabeth, I have to go. But my mom's having this dinner party thing tonight. You and I should go out."

Annabeth grinned. "Call me later."

a.a.a

Back at the Jackson's apartment, Sally was ferociously cleaning the floors and cooking the dinner. "Hey mom, I'm home!" Percy called. Sally shut off the vacuum.

"Hi, Percy," She replied. "Someone called a little earlier for you on the home phone. They left a message. It sounded important."

"What did it say?" Percy asked nonchalantly.

"Some lady name Kate Willis wants you to meet with her in her office. It's about some sort of letter you sent in. I didn't get the full details. I'll listen to the message again."

Sally pressed the phone to her ear.

Percy was confused. What letter? He never sent a letter to any company. They probably had the wrong guy.

"Percy, it's the big business complex over on 5th. Suite G16." Sally notified.

"Mom, I never sent any business a letter." Percy spoke.

"Well then you better go meet this Kate and tell her that she has the wrong guy then." Sally said dismissively.

Percy sighed. He really didn't feel like going to some business to tell them they screwed up a phone call.

He looked over at Sally. She had that "mom look" on her face. That face that told anyone: This is what you need to do, so you are going to do it.

"Fine. I'll go over there to tell them they messed up." Percy grumbled.

a.a.a

It took awhile for Percy to drive over to the complex due to the famous New York traffic. When he arrived, he walked straight to the receptionist sitting at the front desk. She was dressed in a navy blue pencil skirt with a matching blazer. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a slick bun. On her chest was a shinny gold name tag that read: Melissa, Receptionist.

Melissa looked up when she noticed Percy. "Hi! Can I help you?" She chirped.

Percy looked around. "Um, I think you guys sent me a message that was meant for someone else. My name is Percy Jackson-."

"Mr. Jackson!" Melissa cut him off. "Ms. Willis has been waiting for you. Just ride up in the elevator to the G section. She's room 16. Have a nice day!"

And with that, Percy scampered off towards the elevator, more confused than ever.

Percy found Ms. Willis's office. The door was open, so he walked in casually. A woman was sitting in a swivel chair behind a large wooden desk. She looked right at Percy. "You must be Percy Jackson. I'm Kate Willis. Please, just call me Kate. Sit down."

Kate had dark brown hair French braided down her back. She wore an all black tailored work suit and she had glasses on the bridge of her nose. She was intimidating to Percy. Kate looked like she meant business.

"We received your letter, Mr. Jackson. And I would just like to thank you. We really need guys like you in a time like this." Kate beamed.

Percy's mouth was agape. "I never sent any letter. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your application to join the armed forces, of course."

Percy froze. He could feel his pulse ring through his ears. This wasn't happening. He never sent in any application to join the army.

"Kate, I never sent any application." Percy said, trying to stay calm.

"Mr. Jackson, I'm holding it right here in my hands." Kate waved a letter in front of him.

"I never sent that." Percy's voice wavered.

"Are you saying this letter is fraud, Mr. Jackson?" Kate assumed.

"Well yes. I mean no! I mean…I don't know who sent it." Percy was practically begging at this point.

"Are you aware of what's going on in Afghanistan right now?" Kate's voice was sounding more and more dangerous.

All Percy could do was nod.

Kate continued, "The army really needs more soldiers right now. This is no time to joke with an international headquarters. By sending a fake letter, you could go to jail. Did you know that? This is not to be taken lightly."

Percy stood up. "I told you! I never sent any letter!" He was near panic.

"Well since you can't tell me who did, would you rather go to jail?" Kate sat back crossing her arms.

Percy let his head drop in defeat.

"Didn't think so." Kate smirked.

"I don't want to go." Percy confessed. All he could think about was Annabeth.

"Just think of it as an opportunity, Percy. What, are you scared about it interfering with college?" Kate asked.

"Well no it's just that-."

"Great. Then since school doesn't interfere, I don't see a problem." Kate interrupted Percy. It was the second time that happened to him that day.

Percy dropped his head even lower.

"Now it says here that you're only 17 right now, but you'll be 18 in August. Is that correct?" Kate read off the letter.

Percy solemnly nodded.

"In a month you'll be eligible. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you have a month before your training starts. That is all Mr. Jackson. It was a pleasure." Kate faked a smile.

Percy rushed out of her office as fast as he could. Who would do this to him? Who would send in a fake application to the military with his name on it? Percy was livid. He wanted to punch practically everything in sight as he stormed off to his car. On his way out, Melissa shouted a cheerful, "Have a lovely day, Mr. Jackson!"

But she was introduced to his middle finger as he bolted through the lobby doors.

Percy was mad, that's for sure. But then all his feelings turned to sadness when he received a text from Annabeth asking about dinner plans.

Annabeth. How was he ever going to tell Annabeth he got listed into the army on accident? He had only known her for almost two months and he wanted to know her for so much longer.

No. He couldn't think like that. He would get out of this mess. He would fix this. He had to fix this for the blond girl with the gray eyes.


	7. A Month is Such a Short Time

7. A Month is Such a Short Time

"And 1! And 2! Squat lower! This isn't supposed to be easy!" Jillian Michael's voice blared through Annabeth's TV.

She had been doing her morning work out. Percy was supposed to come over later. Annabeth could only be grateful that he wasn't here right now to see her for she was dressed in a light blue sports bra with little black shorts and was dripping in sweat.

To say in the least, Annabeth looked like she had gone through birth. Several times.

a.a.a

Percy walked up to Annabeth's front door on her porch. No one answered the door at first. Percy started to tap his leg impatiently. It was one thing having to wait when you were ADHD. But it's another thing when you have to tell your girlfriend you accidently got in the army on top of that.

Dr. Chase opened the door. "Percy. I didn't expect you here so early."

"I didn't either. May I speak with Annabeth?"

Frederick frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Percy had to bite his cheek so his eyes wouldn't tear up. "I just need to see her as soon as possible, sir."

Dr. Chase allowed Percy in the house. Percy could tell Annabeth's dad knew something was up. He could only assume he thought they were breaking up. Then why would Dr. Chase have a small smile on his face?

"She should be in her room, Percy. I'll be in my office." Frederick noted.

"Thank you, sir."

Percy dashed up the winding staircase that led up to the blond beauty's room. When he got to her door, he could hear loud music pumping through the walls and a yelling voice of a lady.

He knocked a few times. Annabeth obviously didn't hear them. After some silent debating, Percy ran his hand through his black hair a couple times and walked into her room.

Annabeth was in the middle of her floor straddled over a yoga mat in front of the TV. She was doing some sort of squats. Percy couldn't help but notice her slender form dip with the upbeat music. He couldn't think like that at a time like this, though.

He cleared his throat. Annabeth immediately stopped what she was doing.

"God, Percy! You've got to stop barging in my room like this!" She shrieked, mortified.

"I'm really sorry. There's something I need to tell you." Percy apologized.

Annabeth couldn't tell the seriousness in his voice. "Well, can I at least put on some decent clothes first?" She joked.

Percy still kept his sullen face. "As you wish."

Annabeth emerged from her bathroom minutes later in a pair of jeans and an ocean blue v-neck. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked, joining him on her bed.

Percy sighed. "You're not going to be very happy."

Annabeth frowned. Where was he going with this? "Percy, you're freaking me out. What happened?" She demanded.

The worst case scenarios played through Annabeth's mind. Percy must've cheated on her. Sure, he was definitely hot enough. Annabeth could totally picture random girls flinging themselves at him.

Percy must be fatally sick. He must have some sort of disease that attacks the, well, everything! And it's probably contagious, so Annabeth must've contracted it somehow.

But although Annabeth's scenarios seemed terrible, nothing could have prepared her for what Percy was about to tell her.

"Annabeth, I'm joining the army." Percy finally said. A tear rolled down his cheek. Percy wanted to slap himself for crying in front of Annabeth. The reality was finally hitting him.

Annabeth stayed silent for a while. Her eye brows were scrunched together in their normal thinking position.

She had a tiny frown and a crease in her forehead as she was deep in thought. Finally she stood up abruptly.

"You _bastard_!" She practically screamed.

Percy stood there frozen in her bed. He wasn't expecting her to take this news lightly.

"Annabeth, let me explain-."

"I-I trusted you, Percy! I agreed to go out with you when we first met! I allowed you to take me to that beach on our first date when I had no idea where the hell we were going! I thought you really liked me. I even told you about my mom. Because I thought you were different from all the others. I thought you weren't going to leave me."

Annabeth was crying now.

All Percy could do was sit on the bed and feel numb. He wanted so desperately to wrap his arms around Annabeth and tell her everything was going to be ok.

But he knew she would just push him away and use some expletives.

"Please Annabeth, it's not my fault." Percy begged. He just needed a chance to explain.

She brought her head up to face him. Her gray eyes seemed sparkly with tears.

"Then explain to me why you are deciding to leave me." She hissed.

Percy cringed. He hated seeing her so mad at him.

"I didn't choose this, Annabeth. Someone else did." Percy told her, sincerely.

Annabeth noticed the truth in his eyes. His voice didn't falter once.

"W-what do you mean?" she whimpered.

Percy walked over to her and engulfed her in a protective hug.

"Someone sent in an application to the US military headquarters. It wasn't me. No matter how hard I tried to convince that bitch who received "my" application, she wouldn't let me off the hook." He whispered in her ears, trying to calm her down.

"That bastard." Annabeth cursed again.

"Hey, I just told you I was innocent!" Percy defended.

"Not you, Seaweed Brain, the person who sent the letter." Annabeth corrected.

"I'm pretty pissed at whoever it was too. And Seaweed Brain? Where'd that come from?"

"I think you're head is full of kelp. I mean, I don't know many people who can manage to get themselves listed in the army on accident." Annabeth smirked.

Percy allowed himself to smile a bit. "I'll have to think of a nick name for you then."

But his smile didn't last long. They still needed to talk about this. He couldn't have Annabeth yelling at him one minute and then calling him pet names the next because she knew it wasn't his fault.

Even though Percy wasn't to blame for this, it was still happening. "So what now?" Annabeth asked in a small voice.

"I can't legally train until I'm 18. Which just so happens to be next month. And who knows? Maybe I won't even make it into the army. I still have a whole drill training to go through. And it looks like hell in all those movies." Percy tried to lighten the mood.

Annabeth didn't look convinced. "Have you told your mom?"

Percy frowned. "Not yet. Even thought she's my mother, I wanted to tell you first."

Annabeth smiled slightly. "That's really sweet, Percy."

"What can I say? I think I might love you. Oh shit. I shouldn't have said that. It's too soon isn't it?" Percy worried.

And then Annabeth threw her head back and let out a real laugh. Percy couldn't help but join her. What was wrong with them?

"Even though this isn't exactly how I imagined a guy to express his love for me, I kind of love you too Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said after a fit of giggles.

Percy swooped her up in his arms and spun her around before planting a big kiss on her lips.

"So we have a month, huh?" She asked, her gray eyes twinkling.

"A month before I have to go train." Percy confirmed.

"Then let's make this the best damn month ever."

**A/N: Sorry about all the cussing, guys. I really don't like swearing a whole bunch in my stories, but I had to make this realistic. As always, reviews are appreciated! xoxo**


	8. Something Unique

8. Something Unique

The next month would serve as no other month for Percy Jackson. He knew it would be different. Because every time a day would go by, he was a day closer to leaving.

Sally did not particularly like the news her son gave her about the army mishap. She took it better than Annabeth, though. Sally had contacted the police to let them know Percy had not sent in an application. But the police said they had no evidence, so all they could do was file a report. Although serving in the armed forces was a way to honor one's country, Sally still wanted her boy to be safe. She supposed all parents had to let go at some point.

a.a.a

Annabeth walked through Central Park. She was supposed to meet someone; a certain childhood friend with punk style black hair and vibrant blue eyes. "Thalia!" Annabeth called as she saw her.

Thalia sprang off the park bench she was sprawled across and ran towards the blond. "Miss Chase, where have you been hiding all these years?" Thalia remarked, giving her a hug.

"It's called honor roll." Annabeth laughed. "What about you?"

Thalia crinkled her nose. "I was sent to that all girls school. But it wasn't like a normal school. Sure, we got an education. But they mostly taught us survival skills. They were really into archery."

"Sounds interesting. How's your dad?" Annabeth asked.

"Ugh, he still acts like he rules _everything_." Thalia rolled her eyes.

The two girls sat at that park bench for hours just talking and catching up. Annabeth loved it. She felt like her old self again.

Thalia didn't take the news about Percy lightly either. Annabeth supposed no one would, considering it was a scam. But Thalia was there for her. And Annabeth wasn't going to give up that offer.

a.a.a

"Percy, what day is it?" Annabeth asked him one morning. She had gone on her morning jog and decided to stop by Percy's on the way back for coffee.

"August 15th. We have about two more weeks." Percy sipped his coffee.

Annabeth let out a groan. Seriously? This month was going by fast.

"It's only 3 days until your birthday." Annabeth tried to lighten the mood.

Percy gave a stiff smile. "I guess it is. Wait, there's not going to be a surprise party for me, is there?"

Annabeth giggled. "No, Seaweed Brain. I'm not going to totally embarrass you with a surprise party. However, we are going somewhere special. I can't tell you though."

Percy pouted.

"Stop with that face. It doesn't look good on you." Annabeth smirked.

"You can't even give me one hint where we're going? I feel like I'm a little out of the loop here." Percy complained.

"You are. I did that on purpose."

Percy clicked on the TV. He and Annabeth were snuggled on the couch with their coffees.

A diaper commercial came on. The couple watched as a bunch of half naked babies toddled around the screen.

"Babies are cute, aren't they?" Percy suddenly said.

"That's not really a manly thing to say, Percy." Annabeth tried to hold back a laugh.

"What? They are! I bet you wish you were that cute." Percy playfully poked her in the ribs.

Annabeth scoffed. "Babies may seem cute at first, but they're a lot of work."

"Oh I know. But if I ever had a kid, I'd want to name it something cool. Something unique."

"Like what?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Moses or Frankenfurter."

"You've got to be kidding me. Do you want the kid to be tortured in school?" Annabeth said, disbelieving.

"No I'm totally joking. I honestly haven't even thought about kids that much. But I'll tell you one thing. I would never name it Frankenfurter."

"Oh you're so kind."

"Watch your tone, Miss Chase."

Well neither of them knew how it started, but soon they were both pinned down on the couch in a heavy make out session.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's waist. She wrapped both her legs around his middle. They were both fighting for dominance.

Percy stroked his hands up and down Annabeth's back, sending small tingles down her spine. His hand was just about to slip under her shirt.

"Percy! I'm home!" Sally barged through the front door. She stopped suddenly, almost dropping her groceries when she noticed the scene displayed on the couch.

"Oh. I didn't know I was interrupting something." Sally awkwardly said.

Annabeth's face was burning with embarrassment. Percy untangled himself from her and cleared his throat. "So, um, mom, can I help you with those bags?"

He followed Sally into the kitchen. Annabeth still sat there on the couch, not sure if she should leave or not.

Sally closed the door to the kitchen. "I've never seen you so close with a girl, Percy."

Percy felt his cheeks get hot. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Not at all. But you do know you have to leave soon." Sally said sympathetically.

Percy looked out the small window from the kitchen.

"I know. But we're still going to be together." Percy assured.

Sally shook her head. "You're always putting other people before you. People could learn a lot from you."

"I don't try to."

"I know. You've always been like that. You're even going to serve your country because someone told you to do so. You take care of people, Percy." Sally's warm brown eyes studied her son's face.

"Mom, what are you trying to say with this?"

"I'm saying Annabeth's lucky to have you."

"Well I'm lucky to have her."

a.a.a

The next day, Percy was over at Annabeth's house. It was one of those rare occasions where she actually knew he was coming over and he didn't barge into her room unexpectedly.

"Did you know I got kicked out of nine different schools?" Percy asked nonchalantly. He was laying on Annabeth's bed with her head resting on his chest.

"Nine? How did you manage that?"

"I'm not really sure, exactly. Usually it was a fight. Something would end up breaking or getting damaged and I would be expelled. I just seemed to attract danger."

"I was always ahead in my classes." Annabeth said.

"It was hard for me. I'm ADHD and dyslexic." Percy admitted.

"So am I."

"What? But you're so, you know, smart-like."

"I never said it was really easy to read and stuff like that in school, but I managed. I forced myself to read. I read a lot. Eventually, it didn't bother me as much anymore."

"Wise girl." Percy muttered.

"What was that?"

"That's my nickname for you. Wise girl."

Annabeth laughed. "Seriously? That's the best you could come up with? It's kind of a compliment."

"Psh, whatever."

And so they stayed there for a while snuggled on Annabeth's bed staring at nothing but her ceiling fan. Neither one wanted to make an effort to move. Even though they weren't doing anything particularly exciting, they didn't care.

They were together for the moment. And Percy didn't know how much longer these little moments would last.

But he had to force those thoughts out of his mind. He would come home after he had to serve. He would come back to his Annabeth. He made a silent promise that he _had_ to.

**A/N: Haha Frankenfurter. Just in case some of you are Rocky Horror fans ;)**


End file.
